ABC
by Saku-kyh
Summary: Mi primer OneShort... Tragito, pero muy bueno... leanlo y dejen REVIEWS!


¡¡¡¡Holas! Mi nuevo fic... aunque dude un momento en publicarlo, ya que cierta persona dicen que escribo mucho Quien será la habladora ¬¬ Pero bueno... no me dejare llevar por esas personas y aquí les traigo mi primer One-Short... y también es Sonfic, espero que les guste, lo hice con mucha dedicación.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**DECLAIMER: **Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece y lo mismo de siempre

**PAREJAS: **Mejor dicho pareja... KURAMAXHIEI... como siempre n-n Mas adelante haré un YusukeXHiei... o un BotanXHiei... que les parece XD Es broma!

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Fic es Yaoi, así que si eres homo fóbico, has el favor de irte de aquí ¬¬

**RESUMEN:** Mi primer One-Short-Sonfic, la canción es de Sin bandera, ABC No me gusta mucho el dúo, pero esta canción es simplemente bella Este fic tiene un final triste así que si no te gustan lo finales así, no lo leas aunque tu te la pierdes. Aquí veras que aunque dos personas, por mucho que quieran estar juntas no lo podrán, el destino ya había anunciado su separación, y ellos nada podían hacer... AQUÍ NO HAY MUERTE ASI QUE SI ERES SADICO VETE DE AQUÍ!

**DEDICADO**: Se lo quiero dedicar directamente a **Setsuka Sakurazuka... **que es la que más me a apoyado en mis fic n.n y también a mi querida amiga **Mar-Liz...** sé que te va gustar este fic, lo tengo mas que claro

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**ABC**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Al parecer una noche tranquila se apoderaba de los cielos de los tres mundos, hasta que unas gotas comenzaron a caer inocentemente, juntándose con ráfagas de viento mas adelante, haciendo que la lluvia azotara tímidamente de ves en cuando, desapareciendo esa noche tranquila; Los amigos truenos y relámpagos no podían faltar y asustaban a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino. Nadie se podía explicar aquel fenómeno, absolutamente nadie en los tres mundos, era cierto que estaban en la época de invierno, pero aquel fenómeno no podía azotar los tres mundos a la ves, estaba prohibido...

-"¿Por qué llora?"- pregunto el pelirrojo asomándose por la ventana; él estaba medio vestido

-"¿Qué cosa?"- respondió inocentemente el Youkai desde la cama

-"El cielo, ¿Quién mas?"- volteó sonriente hacia el Youkai

-"¿Por qué no le preguntas a el?"- se cruzó de brazos enfadado

-"Esto no es común"- volvió a la ventana, colocando su mano derecha en la ventana a nivel del pecho

-"Dímelo a mí"- se dirigió sigilosamente al lado opuesto del pelirrojo; la puerta

-"¿Ya te vas?"- preguntó vagamente el pelirrojo sin voltearse

-"Si eso quieres..."- respondió

-"Yo no te estoy echando, solo estoy preguntando"- se retiró de la ventana y se dirigió a la cama

-"Hn"- se dirigió junto a Kurama

-"¿Por qué no salimos a dar una vuelta?"- pregunto animado, Kurama

-"¿Con esta lluvia?"- miro por la ventana el Youkai

-"Será divertido"- se acurruco en el pecho de Hiei

-"Esta bien"- dijo acorralado, sabia que no podía decirle que no a su Zorro

-"Genial"- unió sus labios con los de Hiei –"Ahora vuelvo"- partió a cambiarse

-"..."- suspiro sonriente

**_Nacen mis mejores Madrugadas  
de tú "M" de Mujer, Maravillosa y Mágica_**. **_  
Nacen mis Amores y Alegrías,  
de tú "A" de Ángel divino  
que me vino a visitar._**

La ciudad parecía vacía, estaba a sus pies, no había persona tan loca como para andar bajo esa lluvia y menos si era fin de semana, nadie quería pescar un resfriado, al contrario de aquella pareja ellos parecían disfrutar estar bajo el agua...

-"Deja de dar vueltas, Kurama o te marearas"- pidió Hiei a Kurama, el cual estaba dando vueltas con los brazos extendidos y la cara hacia el cielo

-"Esta bien"- acepto Kurama colocándose junto a Hiei, bajo un gran árbol en el parque central

-"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"- cuestionó sorprendido por el acto loco que hizo Kurama

-"Simplemente tuve deseos de hacerlo"- se sentó en el suelo juntando sus rodillas con su pecho y apoyo su mentón en sus rodillas

-"Te vas a mojar mas, levántate"- exigió Hiei

-"Da igual, parado o no, me mojare de todas formas"-

-"Has cambiado"- sé sentó junto a él

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"- le miró sorprendido

-"Estas mas loco"- dijo simplemente

_**Nacen también de tú "L" de Locura,  
las más bellas Lunas Llenas  
que he podido yo mirar **_

-"Simplemente disfruto la vida contigo"- su semblante cambió al de tristeza

-"Le dices como si esto se fuera acabar pronto"- comentó sorprendido

-"Tal ves"- dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Hiei

-"Kurama"- llamó

-"¿Ah?"- le miro dulcemente

-"No digas eso quieres"- dijo levantándose –"Uno no tiene asegurado su futuro, lo sé pero..."-

-"Simplemente estoy disfrutando cada día como si fuera el último"- interrumpió parándose al igual que Hiei

-"Yo no voy a dejar que este día, ni mañana, ni pasado mañana sea el último"- dijo firmemente mientras caminaba a la salida del parque

-"Ya es tarde..."- dijo una voz interna en Kurama

-"Hai"- murmuró Shuichi

-"Esta escrito que el te perderá"- dijo fríamente Youko y una lagrima callo por el rostro de Shuichi

-"Vamos Kurama, ya es tarde y debemos ir a cambiarnos"- grito desde la salida, notando sus lágrimas

-"El te dejara de amar"- decía una y otra ves Youko mientras Shuichi se acercaba a la salida ocultando las lagrimas con la lluvia

-"Él me quiere"- calló a Youko y el simplemente negó con la cabeza

-"¿Por qué lloras Kurama?"- preguntó deteniendo una lagrima antes de que llegara al labio de Kurama –"Hace un momento estabas muy contento"-

-"No estoy llorando"- desvió la mirada –"Es la lluvia"- mintió Kurama

-"No seas Baka, no puedes mentirme"- beso a Kurama en la mejilla –"Tu nariz y tus mejillas se ponen rojas cuando lloras"- susurró a su oído y Kurama solo atino a abrazarlo

_**Y de tú "C" nace un cielo de cometas  
y de estrellas que Completan  
mi Constelación de amar**_

-"Júrame..."- sollozo –"...Júrame... que nunca me dejaras"- pidió Kurama en un mar de lagrimas

-"Es inútil Shuichi... esta escrito que le perderás"- volvió Youko

-"No"- grito Kurama a todo pulmón

-"Kurama..."- dijo extrañado Hiei tomándolo por los hombros –"¿Qué carajos té pasa?"- lo zamarreó ya que parecía estar en otro lugar

-"Júramelo"- insistió Kurama –"Júramelo por favor"- dijo volviendo en sí

-"Pero..."-

-"Júramelo"- gritó soltándose bruscamente de Hiei

-"Te lo juro"- dijo firmemente ante la insistencia de Kurama

-"Mintió..."- dijo malvadamente Youko –"Juró en vano"- e hizo llorar de nuevo a Kurama

-"¿Kurama qué pasa?"- pregunto asustado

-"Quiero ir a casa"- dijo aferrándose a Hiei

-"Hai"- lo abrazo mientras caminaban a la casa

_**Te nace un Mar con "M" de Milagro  
y un sol que sale por sorpresa desde el Sur.  
Puede escribir lo que es hoy tu abecedario   
darme toda la poesía y corregir la ortografía...   
De mi amor.**_

-"¿Ya te sientes mejor?"- pregunto Hiei, cuando Kurama empezaba a despertar, ya que cuando llegaron se quedo profundamente dormido

-"Si"- respondió sentándose en la cama

-"¿Me quieres contar que fue lo que paso afuera?"- dijo Hiei tocando la frente de Kurama revisando que no tuviera fiebre

-"No fue nada, la lluvia me debe haber hecho mal"- desvió su mirada hacia la ventana –"No estoy acostumbrado, mi parte Youko debe haber tenido la culpa"- se apoyó en Hiei –"Te quiero"- cerró sus ojos

-"Yo también"- bezo su frente –"En fin... será mejor que te vayas a dormir, tienes que descansar mas tiempo"- dijo acomodándolo en la cama –"Saldré un momento ¿Sí?"- aviso mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-"¿Adónde vas?"- pregunto inocentemente cubriendo desde su nariz hacia abajo con las sabanas

-"El trabajo me llama"- dijo mostrándole su reloj

-"Pero..."- dijo tristemente "¿Es necesario que vayas?"-

-"Es necesario"-

-"¿Quién es más importante, Mukuro o yo?"- pregunto molesto Kurama, sentándose en la cama

-"No empieces Kurama"- dijo acercándosele –"Yo te amo"- dijo besándolo

-"Pues no se nota, pareciera que quieres mas a Mukuro"- se alejo de Hiei

-"Esto es lo que mas me gusta de ti"- dijo acercándolo a el y besándolo de nuevo

-"Bueno me voy"- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

-"Una ves que cruce esa puerta, nunca mas le volverás a ver así"- aseguro Youko recibiendo una negación de Shuichi –"No seas Baka Shuichi, tu sabes que es verdad"-

-"Entonces cállate y déjame disfrutarlo por última ves"- dijo mirando pasivamente como se iba

_**Nace Siempre, simple y suavemente  
de tu "S" de Silencio,   
esta adoración por ti.  
Nace de tu "Z" ese zumbido  
que aun escucho en mis oídos  
de ese beso que te di**_

-"..."- suspiró Kurama paseándose por toda la casa

-"Cálmate"- sugirió descaradamente Youko –"Solo va medio día que no aparece"- río por esto último

-"..."- volvió a suspirar, ya sé había acostumbrado a aquellos comentarios, hace mucho que había empezado a decir cosas así –"Youko"- sé sentó finalmente, agotado

-"Dime"-

-"Si dices que Hiei no volverá, ¿Podrías decirme por lo menos por que no volverá?"-

-"Yo no dije que no volverá, yo solo dije que no volverá así"- dijo pensativamente –"Y creo que es obvio que es lo que le pasara"-

-"No es obvio, yo no lo sé"- sollozo –"Quiero verlo"- aseguró y unas lagrimas empezaban a salir sin permiso mientras un pequeña figura lo veía murmurar con alguien desde la puerta

-"Hn"- respondió Youko –"No vale la pena"-

-"El me lo juro"- regaño –"El me lo juro"- dijo cada ves menos convencido de sus palabras

_**Y de tú "V" nacen mis ganas de verte  
un Valor que me hace fuerte y una Vida que Vivir**_

_-"Él confía mas en su Youko que en ti"- _recordó Hiei desde la puerta

-"Hiei"- llamaba una y otra ves sin que nadie acudiera

La casa estaba casi a oscuras, es por eso que Kurama no lograba ver a Hiei en la puerta, al contrario de Hiei que él si podía divisar a Kurama... Pero no mucho después un relámpago alumbra la casa mostrando la figura de Hiei en la puerta...

-"Hiei"- llamó animosamente Kurama –"Ves que él volvió Youko"- dijo secando sus lagrimas

_-"Él confía mas en su Youko que en ti"- _se reitero la frase en la mente de Hiei –"No te acerques"- ordeno Hiei –"¿Tu pensaste que no volvería verdad?"- pregunto enfadado

-"¿Por qué dices eso?"- respondió sorprendido

-"Solo responde"- bajo su tono de voz, a uno mas calmado

-"Youko... me estuvo metiendo cosas en la cabeza"- bajo la cabeza –"Yo no quería creerle, pero admito que en un momento llegue a creerle"- admitió

-"Ella tenía razón"-

-"¿Quién?"- preguntó sabiendo la respuesta

-"Mukuro"-

-"No te puedes enfadar conmigo por que le creí al Youko"- susurro

-"No confiaste en mi"- comento levantando la cabeza de Kurama –"Aún cuando te jure que nunca te dejaría... tu le creíste mas al Youko"-

-"¿Sabes por que le creí? Y más aun, ¿Sabes por qué le creo?"- pregunto soltándose de Hiei –"Por que en este mismo instante esta sucediendo lo que él predijo..."-

-"Hn"-

-"Él me dijo que tu no volverías como te fuiste y es verdad, porque te dejaste influenciar por una persona, que desde que estamos juntos, nos quiere separar, ¿Cómo no te das cuenta?"- le miro severamente –"Es como si yo me dejara influenciar por Yomi, cosa que nunca habría dejado, por que yo te amaba"-

_**Te nace un Mar con "M" de Milagro  
y un sol que sale por sorpresa desde el Sur.  
Puede escribir lo que es hoy tu abecedario   
darme toda la poesía y corregir la ortografía... **_

-"¿Amaba?"- pregunto extrañado

-"Hai, Hiei, esto se tiene que terminar aquí y ahora"- unas lagrimas empezaban a escaparse

-"Yo se a lo que venias, y es exactamente a lo mismo, el destino estaba escrito hace mucho"-

-"Sin confianza no puede haber amor"- dijo Hiei

-"Aja"- asintió Kurama con la cabeza sin parar de llorar

-"Te amo"- dijo Hiei besando a Kurama antes de desaparecer para siempre

-"Yo también"- susurró y Hiei alcanzo a oírlo

-"Otro trabajo bien hecho"- dijo "Hiei" camino al Makai

-"Bien"- dijo Youko –"Todo termino"

-"Así es"- dijo apenas

-"Si el te dijo que te amaba, ¿Por qué no se quedaron juntos?"- pregunto sin rodeos

-"Hiei nunca vino con la intención de arreglar las cosas, y yo sé que aunque el se hubiera quedado, la relación no iba durar mucho, estaba basada en la desconfianza y eso esta mal"- dijo lanzándose en su cama

-"Lo que hace el amor"- dijo Youko desesperado por decirle la verdad a Kurama, pero que nunca dijo por que no podía

-"¿Ah?"- pregunto sin entender

-"Olvídalo"- suspiro –"Solo preocúpate de ser feliz de nuevo"-

-"Lo dudo"- escondió su cabeza bajo la almohada –"No a pasado nada, y ya le extraño"-

-"El no es la única persona interesada en ti"- dijo fríamente

-"¿Ah que te refieres?"- arqueo una ceja

-"Olvídalo"- repitió

-"Estas diciendo cosas muy extrañas"- comento Kurama –"Me gustaría estar solo"-

-"Me voy"- dijo sin decir nada mas

-"Como si no tuviera problemas, el viene y me mete mas cosas a la cabeza"- dijo molesto –"Hiei"- las lagrimas volvieron abrir un camino por la cara de Kurama**__**

Y ayudarme en la lectura  
en las frases de tu piel  
acentuarme la ternura y el placer.  
Poner el punto y aparte,  
el dolor que ya paso  
y escribir la introducción para este amor. 

La lluvia no cesaba en el Ningenkai, ni en el Mundo Espiritual, pero por alguna razón inexplicable en el Makai si lo había hecho, un sol hermoso se había asomado, dejando a un lado la lluvia, las ráfagas de viento y a los amigos truenos y relámpagos; Al mismo tiempo en el Ningenkai llovía mas fuerte, así como si la lluvia del Makai se hubiera ido al Ningenkai; Así empezó a salir a la luz, una pequeña traición, una mentira, que nunca nadie descubriría aunque la tuviera al frente de sus ojos, ya que nadie piensa que se trata de eso, y lo que lo saben son los culpables de aquel desastre...**__**

Te nace un Mar con "M" de Milagro   
y un sol que sale por sorpresa desde el Sur.  
Puede escribir lo que es hoy tu abecedario,  
darme toda la poesía y corregir la ortografía...  
De mi amor... 

_**¡¡FIN!**_

_**¿¿Fin?**_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Inner: Buuuu! Sáquenla! Fome!

Saku: ToT Ya se que estuvo fome, pero que querías que hiciera?

Inner: ¡Esto se merece una secuela, donde queden juntos!

Saku: ¿Estas loco?

Inner: Hai

Saku: ¬¬ No haré una secuela, a menos que las lectoras lo pidan

Inner: Yo creo que nadie te dejara un reviews

Saku: Me basta con que lo lean

Inner: -.¬ y como sabrás si alguien lo leyó?

Saku: Ni idea, pero por que dices que esta fome?

Inner: Tu fic es trágico la canción no

Saku: Pero es lo que ellos sienten en algún momento, como cuando Kurama quería ver a Hiei o como cuando Hiei beso a Kurama... eso solo eso, además si entienden bien el fic, todo se trato de una trampa por eso el "Hiei" y se supone que si no hubiera sido por esa mentira de quien sabe quien hubieran terminado juntos... yo me entiendo XD

Inner: ya entendí! Y bueno espero que te dejen hartos reviews, te lo mereces, te cabeceaste harto en este fic pero las lectoras están esperando los otros fic!

Saku: Ah si! Les aviso que a todas las que están leyendo Te Oí pronto lo subiré, esta muy bueno así que ténganme un poco de paciencia por favor y también subiré muy pronto el tercer capitulo de Traición, Promesa y Mentira y de Destino Final no pregunten, esta en proceso, pero se viene muy bueno también

Inner: Y Deja de llorar?

Saku: Ah si... Lo voy a republicar, ósea como fue mi primer fic, arreglare los primeros capítulos, adaptándolo a los últimos, para que no quede tan mal Y! Lo más importante si ustedes desean puedo hacer una secuela, aunque a mí me gusta el fic así, pero ya muchas amiga me lo han pedido así que solo díganmelo

Inner: No es la gracia que todos los fic terminen bien ¬¬

Saku: Todos no van a quedar bien n.nU

Inner: No le digan que yo le dije pero Te Oí va terminar con un final triste!

Saku: ¬¬

Inner: Ya déjate de poner mas cosas o la cosa esta va a quedar mas larga que el fic

Saku: OK, si no entendieron algo del fic, solo comuníquense conmigo, y yo les explico, Ja ne!

¡Ah! Quería acotar algo... al principio de la canción sale de tu M de mujer maravillosa y bla-bla-bla... cierto? Pues leí sus mentes ¬-¬ sé lo que pensaron en el instante que salió eso y pues no le podía cambiar la "M" por "H" ni la mujer por Hombre no? O.o? Así que dejen de pensar eso que pensaron! u.ú

Bien, espero sus reviews y no se preocupen por lo de arriba tengo safado un tornillo, ustedes comprenderán n.n

Ja ne!


End file.
